Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${x+5y = 5}$ ${x = -4y+6}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-4y+6$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${(-4y+6)}{+ 5y = 5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-4y+6 + 5y = 5$ $y+6 = 5$ $y+6{-6} = 5{-6}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -4y+6}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -4}{(-1)}{ + 6}$ $x = 4 + 6$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {x+5y = 5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x + 5}{(-1)}{= 5}$ ${x = 10}$